1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buffer board, and more particularly to a buffer board for a treadmill. The buffer board uses bamboo strips to be crosswise knitted to constitute a woven bamboo plate, or uses longitudinal bamboo strips connected side by side and transverse bamboo strips connected side by side to constitute a laminated bamboo board, or uses the woven bamboo plate and the laminated bamboo board to be stacked each other. The upper woven bamboo plate or the laminated bamboo board is attached with an endurable slide board. After being applied with a press force, the surface of the endurable slide board is formed with concave-convex massage pattern. The buffer board enhances a buffer effect and provides a foot massage effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional treadmill has a buffer board located under a running belt as a support. When the user treads on the running belt, the buffer board bears great applied force. If there is no buffer resilience, the user will feel unconformable. Therefore, an improved treadmill is provided with buffer pads and a buffer device under the buffer board. Besides, a layer of foam is attached on the buffer board and a layer of woven fabric is attached on the layer of foam, providing a smooth turning for a running loop and a comfortable buffer.
The restoration effect of the conventional treadmill is not good, its hardness is great, and the deformation capacity of tread is less. The foot joints of the user may be injured easily when running.
The buffer board of the conventional treadmill is made of hard material, relying on its resilient material, and the buffer pads at four corners of the treadmill are not enough. Therefore, the buffer device is adapted to assist the buffer effect. However, this structure is complicated and the cost is high.